fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Badooga1/FusionFall: The Wrath of The Maelstrom scene 3
This is scene 3... hope you like it. Act 1 Scene 3 The Cul-de-sac Eddy: Step right up, folks! For only 25 cents, you can get a ticket to see the crashed ship in Sector V! Buy it now! Edd: Eddy, you realize that people can go look at that for free- Eddy: Shut up! You're ruining my business! Professor Paradox: Boys, there are more important matters at hand. Lord Fuse made, or rather will make, an alliance with The Maelstrom. I am watching what will happen right now on my pocket watch. Father: Yeah, yeah, whatever, hotshot. Do any of you fine boys want to join my legion of kids? It will be really fun, and you can be one of my slaves - I mean partners - in fighting Fuse. Edd: But I might get my sleeves dirty. Father: Then would you rather I FORCE YOU TO? Edd (nervously): N-No, that's all right, we don't need force. Ranger Joey: Oh look, here comes Numbuh 2 and the people who came in that ship! Duke: You can just call us the faction leaders, because that is what we are. Blossom: Faction leaders? Overbuild: When we first created the Nexus Force, us four didn't agree on what our strategy should be. I thought that we should use straightfoward imagination, Duke thought that we should weaponize it, Vanda thought that we should use The Maelstrom against itself, and Hael... I'm not actually sure what he has in mind. A pirate like him might not have a strategy, but rather just have a little adventure and fun. Duke: My faction is called Sentinel, Vanda's is called Paradox, Hael's is called the Venture League, and Dr. Overbuild's is called Assembly. Bob: The Venture Explorer was made by the Venture League, but is used for new recruits that don't know what faction they are going to pick yet. Edd: What a pleasure to have you here! Welcome to the Cul-de-sac, I'm Edd, but my friends call me Double D and- ---Eddy shoves Edd out of the way and starts talking--- Eddy: Hey! Got any money on you? Edd: Eddy! Duke: What's that in the sky? Blossom: What's what in the sky? Vanda: That meteor over there. Where is it going to land? Edd: Well, according to my estimation and my measurements from my sextant, it should- ---Eddy snickers, and Edd gets annoyed--- Edd:-land in the - oh no. Numbuh 2: Oh no, what? Edd: It's going to land in the trailer park! Eddy (frightened): The trailer park?! I'm not going in there! Blossom: Well, one of you has to come with us, or else something bad may happen! Edd: How did Eddy convince me to do this... ---Edd has a mining suit on him, and the others are following the path along with him and are fighting Power Painsaws and having conversations during these fights--- Duke: So these are the types of -watch out!- monsters that you face? Numbuh 2: Yeah, why are you -take that, creep!- asking? Duke: Well, the type of monsters that -you'll regret that!- we face are -yes, you're dead!- well, different than this. Blossom: Like what? Duke: Well, we have to -arg!- face spiders, samurai- Overbuild: -apes, -ow!- pirates- all Maelstrom infected, of course, and- Hael: Dragons. Father: Dragons? That sounds like my type of monster... Edd: Yes, -oh, dear!-, it does sound like your type of monster. Paradox: You guys know that I could of teleported you guys here, right? ---Everyone is annoyed, and there is a long pause--- Paradox: I am more of a bystander, mind you. Numbuh 2: Look, guys! That is what landed here! Stay tuned to find out what landed! Category:Blog posts